I Found Them
by clewan85
Summary: The mighty Imperium is no more. Out of the ashes a new leader for humanity has emerged. What are his intentions and how has he come to power. In the Grim Darkness of the future there is always war...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness and undarkness have enveloped me for more time then I can reacall. Images no mind can comprehend. Drifting in some endless nightmare. Formless in the eternity of chaos, all one has is brief glimpses of sanity. Never knowing what or when, only feeling, remembering that once I was whole. From nothing a scream rang out. Not one of alien sounds, but one of a human. It drew my attention to find a glorious fireball tearing across the mad realm. I had not seen anything so wondrous in a life time.

Suddenly visions of flaming pits and metal on metal ran through my mind in a spiral of pleasure. Memories of creation and accomplishments sprung to life in what I thought was only madness. I began to remember, to find the sanity deep within that I was unaware I had lost in the first place. Following this fireball of reality, I found myself being drawn curiously towards it. As I drew near, I could make out a grand Battleship of finely crafted design. Very different from any standard imperial ship, but definitely Astartes. I was drawn to the command quarters by what I can only explain as an intense gray beacon. The closer I got the more clear my thoughts became. Then without warning everything fell into darkness.

My mind is awash with horrible visions and grotesque feelings. Not feeling whole, but I no longer felt lost. Slowly my mind came to the realization that I can feel. Physically touching something cold and hard. I have not had this sort of interaction with anything with real mass in what feels like forever. A sudden yearning for the heat and smell of a Forge. To feel again the metals of my craft.

+Lord, preparing to make transition into real space in 5, 4, 3,...+

Snapping back from my desires, I attempt to open my eyes. Twitching and struggling my eyelids peel back for what feels like the first time. It takes a few seconds for the light sensitivity to dull down. A figure in a robe of bronze edged in gray stood a few feet away. If it were not for his intense glare I may have taken him for a statue.

"Rise son of the Emperor. There is nothing to fear here. Stand up and reacquaint yourself with reality. You have been lost for a very long time."

His words slightly confound me. Something in the underlying meaning is off, but the mental fog persisted. I shook it off and attempted to stand. Gelatinous limbs made it difficult yet I accomplish getting up on the first try. Moving and stretching my limbs for what feels like the first time. After a few moments I recall I'm not alone, and turn towards him. I found the stranger to be of a similar height and we both take a moment to study each other. He had tan skin and slight almond shaped eyes, a thick Mohawk of shiny black hair. His gray and gold eyes stared back at me with wonder and determination.

I finally found my voice and asked, " Who am I? Were am I?"

"You are the Primarch of the 18th legion, Vulkan I believe. Where you are is a bit more difficult to explain, but I'll gladly give you all the information within my grasp." he said as he strode away from me to a command station in the middle of the room.

"Currently we are on the edge of the Segmentum Ultima, but it is more a matter of when you are. The date is 785.M65 and most of what you will recall is gone. Lost in various manners to various races and daemons. Humanity is all but extinct. In fact as far as I know, my ship is the last reservoir of righteous Astartes blood. I unfortunately dont have all the knowledge of how the Imperium fell, but it wasn't in a grand manner. More of a slow decay."

My mind spun through what I could remember, all lost. "My legion? My sons? What of them?"

The man slowly turned towards a window into the void. "The good news is there are a small number that survived and are onboard. Nocturne and all salamander installations have been eradicated by a new and vicious race named the Animas."

How could this be? Everything?

"My father? The Emporer? Has he been destroyed aswell?"

"He has, slain by Ahriman of the thousand sons. Although they and 99% of the Chaos hordes are also gone. It became clear after our father's death that the Chaos gods imploded, for lack of a better term."

I shook my head in disbelief, this should have not come to pass. All we fought and strove to create, for nothing. It was almost as if he read my mind for he interrupted my internal process.

"All is not lost though. I have acquired many right minded individuals and heros of the Imperium. I have even found a couple of our brothers."

"Our... Brothers?"

"Yes, Corax and a still sleeping El'Jonson. The Khan is still being pursued in the webway by Corvus and few Knights. There are a few others, but before I reveal them to you, you must understand that the universe has changed. Loyalties and oaths long betrayed have been forgotten. New bonds forged out of necessity and willingness to pursue common goals."

"What are you saying, you are involved with traitors?"

"Well yes to a point, although again you must let go of the notion of traitors. You must see it as a contingent of humanity. We are all that is left. Although probability states there are human inhabited worlds still out there, but none with any sort of advanced technology. We must be the pioneers of a new age of enlightenment. We must build a new foundation for humanity to proliferate."

Shaking my head in mild disbelief and resignation. "Although I feel scattered, I will hear you out."

" Alpharuis and Omegon are currently seeking out specific artefacts for us. Then there is one other that I was able to cull, like you, from whats left of the Warp."

Now truly curious and slightly perturbed I decided to find a seat.

"He fought to free himself from the Warp taint and I helped him gather a physical form. Magnus returned a very different and apprehensive individual. Not the arrogant and bold power he was."

Shock changed my features from such adverse news. All this information was at once disturbing and disheartening. "I will need some time to come to terms with all of... this."

The entry doors opened shortly after and an Astartes clothed in a simple bronze robe.

"This is my grand Turcopolier, Zaffron. He will take you to your quarters. One more bit of information, for I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Villamor Prophanti Primarch of what was once the 11th Legion. Your banished and forgotten brother. Now go contemplate what you have heard and rest. I will find you next when I have time. Nice to finally meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows, im just excited to share the 40k related worlds in my head.

264 years, many do not enjoy that long to bask in the living light. Although I feel only an adolescent of this universe, each new discovery only showing me I am but an infant to the realm of knowledge. Over Learning how to not be a Adeptus Astartes is amongst the most difficult.

It has only been a few decades since what I understood as the Imperium crumbled. Thousands of years of deterioration caused the cracks on this once pristine empire. No one survives from that time that is known, no hope left for the fragments. Even the Knights of the Emperor have become rumors, found randomly as pirates or mercenaries.

Long have I dispaired not being in plate seeing the worlds from behind the Astartes helmet. To have the kick of a boltgun or the smell of blood. To have orders and purpose. What now does a living weapon do when there is nothing left to defend? Where do you even look to discover purpose once again?

Once we had unity and direction. Elite even for the famed Adeptus Astartes. A true brotherhood was created within the Deathwatch, being that few of our group shared the same gene-father. Yet strong even after it's dissolution. Three are all that remain here on this death world, Niastes. No communication with any humans for over a decade. Xendik, Nafal, and I have found a way to survive. No longer do we need armor and bolt weapons. In exchange we have bows and knives. Most of our once sacred battlegear now broken down for parts.

Three different backgrounds, brought together in a perfect symbiotic relationship. Xendik, of the Iron Hands, has shown his worth in craft with both metal and non-metal resources. Systematically disassembling every piece of non-essential gear, he has managed to craft us a dwelling, basic tools, and traps. Although he may not be the best conversationist, he is essential.

Nafal, of the Salamanders, was quite the pyroclast. He has fallen into food preparation and taking care of our camp. His vigilance has saved us more than once during the nights. Maris of the Blood Angels. I have found my niche in hunting and scouting.

We have dug out a living here. With no exit strategy and no ship, we wait. Only a few relics of wargear have been saved, of course a bolter and bolt pistol, a few combat knives, and a Warhammer. Lucky xendik was able to put together a long range comm, but due to our lengthy stay, we only leave it on for a hour a day.

No settlements have been found, nothing but hostile forests and bogs. Roaming herds and wildlife not used to bipedal hunters have kept us well feed and clothed. Never would I have thought to see a trans-human attempt to sew tanned hides. Yet here we are surviving in ways not even the Emporer had expected.

The brightly shinning dawn roused me from sleep. Troubled dreams barely begins to scatch the surface as of late. Although this world has been peaceful for many years, today I feel something different. Maybe I just miss the old life, a sub-conscious nag. Either way only time shall reveal the purpose.

As I exit my dwelling I notice Nafal on the edge of camp. His onyx appearance making him look as a great human shadow. Standing ever vigilant next to the two great trees that serve as the backbone to our camp.

"Morning brother."

"Morning." Nafal replied.

"Disturbances last night?" I inquired.

"None, our territory has been quiet since you hunted the carnisaur group to death."

Shaking my head, I start gathering up my gear and rations for scouting. Still feeling the unusual itch I turned to Nafal, "I believe we should run the comm this morning instead of our normal dusk time-frame."

Nafal turned his glare in my direction, "Interesting, why take us off our normal schedule?"

"I've had increasingly vivid and unsettling dreams. I would never claim to be a psyker, but I am inclined to follow this feeling. I have not been prone to unnatural urges since the last time I stepped onto a battlefield."

Shaking his head, "Sure, should we wake Xendik then?"

Turning to check his dwelling, "No let him wake of his own accord. I prefer him in a pleasant mood to request this."

"We can only hope for something new. I grow tired of simply exsisting. Not to mention these simple flames."He said with a shrug towards the fire pit.

Xendik emerged shortly there after. The grim look on his pale face had stuck after the loss of his servo arm. Immediately upon noticing me I could see the question pass across his scared face. "What are you still doing here Maris? I thought you were supposed to check that Lake for fresh water."

Getting up and approaching him I said, "I have had much evidence in my dreams recently, with the culmination of a completely new urge today. I wish to have us try the comm this morning. I have a feeling it will be a worthy endeavor."

He stood there for a moment, reached up and stroked his chin once. "Although I'm not prone to 'feelings' I think it would be a mistake to miss a chance at something new."

We each looked to one another in silent affirmation. Xendik got the comm and began arranging the components. Nafal began to pace the camp. I flipped the activation stud after Xendik affirmed its operational status. Nothing but static.

Maybe I had hoped it would have been broadcasting already, but being overly hopeful is what put us in our current state of exile. I stood staring at the box willing some sort of contact. Alas it would not be so easy. As soon as I turned my back, a screech emitted from the speaker. Then, abruptly, high Gothic started spewing from the Vox too fast to catch at first. Xendik immediately started adjusting dials.

+Alert to all agents of humanity, we are the last known bastion. If you can reply to this broadcast, rescue is available in this system for 2 solar days. Alert to all...+

Nafal stopped behind me, "Not a pysker eh? Seems you sons of Sanguinius are always getting 'feelings'..." He stated with a grin.

"Well brothers, are we ready once again to serve?"

No affirmation was necessary. Xendik immediately switched the unit to transmit. Nafal began retrieving worthy items. I picked up the Vox determining what to say.

"The is Maris, formally of the Blood Angels, requesting pickup."

A few agonizing moments past before we got a response.

+Maris this is Zaffron of the XI legion. We are homing in on your signal now, prepare for inbound stormbird shortly.+

"11th Legion?" Xendik looked up at me. "They are one of the forgotten."

"Excommunicated I thought, but that was before the great heresy. How could they have survived so long?" I said

Nafal stopped pacing, "We should be on guard brothers, what if this is a traitors ploy. To destroy anything left of the Imperium."

"We all saw the eye explode, watched the robotic xenos scum enveloped."

"Who do we have left to trust?" Xendik stated to no one.

Nafal showing signs of aggression.

"We shall see brothers, we have no real way to repel them and the Imperium is no more. Either we stay here in isolation or we embark into unknown territory."

Nafal grabbed the bolter and pointed to the sky, "No more time to think, it seems our saviors where much closer then we thought."

Xendik picked up the warhammer, to stand next to Nafal in a defiant position.

"Be ready, but dont goad them into a fight. We know almost nothing at the moment."

It made no noise. No fyclene smell, no thrusters. This was not the stormbirds of old. Smooth contours and no visible armaments. Yet covered in bold XI legion iconography of sliver on a bronze haul.

It didnt land, in came to a hover at the edge of a clearing. Six men dropped from the mid-section. Armored and heavily armed, they ran up into camp guns leveled.

I raised both hands up in a gesture of compliance. "Relax brothers." I said out loud.

Another figure dropped from the ship in full plate. Modified Astartes plate, but not in the colors of the ship. Varing shades of gray and black, I immediately recognized the emblem. A Raven Guard. A great smile came to my face, but we didnt move. To see a armored brother brought warmth to my hearts. He approached cautiously, gave us a thorough look over, and nodded to the humans. All six humans spread out into a circular pattern providing a defense position to the 4 trans-humans.

With a hiss and a click the Raven Guard removed his helmet. He had light skin and head of black hair tied tightly back. Eyes black as night and a Stern face. He regarded us for a moment, seeming to examine each in turn.

Finally I spoke, "It has been a long time since we've seen a brother in armor."

"Would you like that to change?" He said darkly.

"Of course, but seeing what state we are in, please forgive our apprehension."

"I was just as weary when they found us aswell, but do not fret. The XI is very different from our original indoctrination. Before we get that far, I need to know a few things. Whom are you three and from where did you hail? Not traitor Marines I assume, mostly because you have not attacked. Yet why are you from obviously different gene-fathers?"

"This is Xendik and Nafal. I am Maris and we are formally of the Deathwatch. Stranded on this world after our fleet was thrown from the explosion that destroyed the eye of terror. Inquisitor Borsyn was following a huge necron fleet. When we arrived, we witnessed a great battle betweem the necron Gods and the lords of chaos. Only to be caught in the shockwave."

" I see, how long have you been here, on this world?"

"More then a decade and as far as I've explored, we are alone. Unfortunately much of our wargear was broken down for survival."

"Still kept the important ones. No matter. The XI has more effective armor anyways." He stated as he began to pace the camp. "There are a few considerations to take into account before you are allowed aboard the ship. First and foremost: all three of you must understand that the XI legion have not and never were sanctioned by the Emporer or any of his agents. So there will not only be technology that appears xenos, but also heretical by our old standards. There is also collaboration between previously labelled traitors."

Unsure of what this fully incompassed, I turned to look at my brothers to judge their reactions. Stoic barely able to describe the two. The Raven Guard turned to gaze out across the clearing. Second: all three of you will be cordoned off for 14 solar days, in which you will be assessed for viability. This is used to make sure you are neither Warp tainted or unaccepting of the changes in leadership. We have had much more issues from the later option. And Finally: If you accept these terms we can gather your gear and leave shortly."

"Well we are ready to be back with Astartes," I said as I turned to my companions to get affirmation. With a shake of each head I finished, "So we accept your terms and will be ready very shortly."

"Excellent, I am Hasper, and you brothers are in for a change of a lifetime." He said with a bit of amusement.4 years, many do not enjoy that long to bask in the living light. Although I feel only an adolescent of this universe, each new discovery only showing me I am but an infant to the realm of knowledge. Over Learning how to not be a Adeptus Astartes is amongst the most difficult.

It has only been a few decades since what I understood as the Imperium crumbled. Thousands of years of deterioration caused the cracks on this once pristine empire. No one survives from that time that is known, no hope left for the fragments. Even the Knights of the Emperor have become rumors, found randomly as pirates or mercenaries.

Long have I dispaired not being in plate seeing the worlds from behind the Astartes helmet. To have the kick of a boltgun or the smell of blood. To have orders and purpose. What now does a living weapon do when there is nothing left to defend? Where do you even look to discover purpose once again?

Once we had unity and direction. Elite even for the famed Adeptus Astartes. A true brotherhood was created within the Deathwatch, being that few of our group shared the same gene-father. Yet strong even after it's dissolution. Three are all that remain here on this death world, Niastes. No communication with any humans for over a decade. Xendik, Nafal, and I have found a way to survive. No longer do we need armor and bolt weapons. In exchange we have bows and knives. Most of our once sacred battlegear now broken down for parts.

Three different backgrounds, brought together in a perfect symbiotic relationship. Xendik, of the Iron Hands, has shown his worth in craft with both metal and non-metal resources. Systematically disassembling every piece of non-essential gear, he has managed to craft us a dwelling, basic tools, and traps. Although he may not be the best conversationist, he is essential.

Nafal, of the Salamanders, was quite the pyroclast. He has fallen into food preparation and taking care of our camp. His vigilance has saved us more than once during the nights. Maris of the Blood Angels. I have found my niche in hunting and scouting.

We have dug out a living here. With no exit strategy and no ship, we wait. Only a few relics of wargear have been saved, of course a bolter and bolt pistol, a few combat knives, and a Warhammer. Lucky xendik was able to put together a long range comm, but due to our lengthy stay, we only leave it on for a hour a day.

No settlements have been found, nothing but hostile forests and bogs. Roaming herds and wildlife not used to bipedal hunters have kept us well feed and clothed. Never would I have thought to see a trans-human attempt to sew tanned hides. Yet here we are surviving in ways not even the Emporer had expected.

The brightly shinning dawn roused me from sleep. Troubled dreams barely begins to scatch the surface as of late. Although this world has been peaceful for many years, today I feel something different. Maybe I just miss the old life, a sub-conscious nag. Either way only time shall reveal the purpose.

As I exit my dwelling I notice Nafal on the edge of camp. His onyx appearance making him look as a great human shadow. Standing ever vigilant next to the two great trees that serve as the backbone to our camp.

"Morning brother."

"Morning." Nafal replied.

"Disturbances last night?" I inquired.

"None, our territory has been quiet since you hunted the carnisaur group to death."

Shaking my head, I start gathering up my gear and rations for scouting. Still feeling the unusual itch I turned to Nafal, "I believe we should run the comm this morning instead of our normal dusk time-frame."

Nafal turned his glare in my direction, "Interesting, why take us off our normal schedule?"

"I've had increasingly vivid and unsettling dreams. I would never claim to be a psyker, but I am inclined to follow this feeling. I have not been prone to unnatural urges since the last time I stepped onto a battlefield."

Shaking his head, "Sure, should we wake Xendik then?"

Turning to check his dwelling, "No let him wake of his own accord. I prefer him in a pleasant mood to request this."

"We can only hope for something new. I grow tired of simply exsisting. Not to mention these simple flames."He said with a shrug towards the fire pit.

Xendik emerged shortly there after. The grim look on his pale face had stuck after the loss of his servo arm. Immediately upon noticing me I could see the question pass across his scared face. "What are you still doing here Maris? I thought you were supposed to check that Lake for fresh water."

Getting up and approaching him I said, "I have had much evidence in my dreams recently, with the culmination of a completely new urge today. I wish to have us try the comm this morning. I have a feeling it will be a worthy endeavor."

He stood there for a moment, reached up and stroked his chin once. "Although I'm not prone to 'feelings' I think it would be a mistake to miss a chance at something new."

We each looked to one another in silent affirmation. Xendik got the comm and began arranging the components. Nafal began to pace the camp. I flipped the activation stud after Xendik affirmed its operational status. Nothing but static.

Maybe I had hoped it would have been broadcasting already, but being overly hopeful is what put us in our current state of exile. I stood staring at the box willing some sort of contact. Alas it would not be so easy. As soon as I turned my back, a screech emitted from the speaker. Then, abruptly, high Gothic started spewing from the Vox too fast to catch at first. Xendik immediately started adjusting dials.

+Alert to all agents of humanity, we are the last known bastion. If you can reply to this broadcast, rescue is available in this system for 2 solar days. Alert to all...+

Nafal stopped behind me, "Not a pysker eh? Seems you sons of Sanguinius are always getting 'feelings'..." He stated with a grin.

"Well brothers, are we ready once again to serve?"

No affirmation was necessary. Xendik immediately switched the unit to transmit. Nafal began retrieving worthy items. I picked up the Vox determining what to say.

"The is Maris, formally of the Blood Angels, requesting pickup."

A few agonizing moments past before we got a response.

+Maris this is Zaffron of the XI legion. We are homing in on your signal now, prepare for inbound stormbird shortly.+

"11th Legion?" Xendik looked up at me. "They are one of the forgotten."

"Excommunicated I thought, but that was before the great heresy. How could they have survived so long?" I said

Nafal stopped pacing, "We should be on guard brothers, what if this is a traitors ploy. To destroy anything left of the Imperium."

"We all saw the eye explode, watched the robotic xenos scum enveloped."

"Who do we have left to trust?" Xendik stated to no one.

Nafal showing signs of aggression.

"We shall see brothers, we have no real way to repel them and the Imperium is no more. Either we stay here in isolation or we embark into unknown territory."

Nafal grabbed the bolter and pointed to the sky, "No more time to think, it seems our saviors where much closer then we thought."

Xendik picked up the warhammer, to stand next to Nafal in a defiant position.

"Be ready, but dont goad them into a fight. We know almost nothing at the moment."

It made no noise. No fyclene smell, no thrusters. This was not the stormbirds of old. Smooth contours and no visible armaments. Yet covered in bold XI legion iconography of sliver on a bronze haul.

It didnt land, in came to a hover at the edge of a clearing. Six men dropped from the mid-section. Armored and heavily armed, they ran up into camp guns leveled.

I raised both hands up in a gesture of compliance. "Relax brothers." I said out loud.

Another figure dropped from the ship in full plate. Modified Astartes plate, but not in the colors of the ship. Varing shades of gray and black, I immediately recognized the emblem. A Raven Guard. A great smile came to my face, but we didnt move. To see a armored brother brought warmth to my hearts. He approached cautiously, gave us a thorough look over, and nodded to the humans. All six humans spread out into a circular pattern providing a defense position to the 4 trans-humans.

With a hiss and a click the Raven Guard removed his helmet. He had light skin and head of black hair tied tightly back. Eyes black as night and a Stern face. He regarded us for a moment, seeming to examine each in turn.

Finally I spoke, "It has been a long time since we've seen a brother in armor."

"Would you like that to change?" He said darkly.

"Of course, but seeing what state we are in, please forgive our apprehension."

"I was just as weary when they found us aswell, but do not fret. The XI is very different from our original indoctrination. Before we get that far, I need to know a few things. Whom are you three and from where did you hail? Not traitor Marines I assume, mostly because you have not attacked. Yet why are you from obviously different gene-fathers?"

"This is Xendik and Nafal. I am Maris and we are formally of the Deathwatch. Stranded on this world after our fleet was thrown from the explosion that destroyed the eye of terror. Inquisitor Borsyn was following a huge necron fleet. When we arrived, we witnessed a great battle betweem the necron Gods and the lords of chaos. Only to be caught in the shockwave."

" I see, how long have you been here, on this world?"

"More then a decade and as far as I've explored, we are alone. Unfortunately much of our wargear was broken down for survival."

"Still kept the important ones. No matter. The XI has more effective armor anyways." He stated as he began to pace the camp. "There are a few considerations to take into account before you are allowed aboard the ship. First and foremost: all three of you must understand that the XI legion have not and never were sanctioned by the Emporer or any of his agents. So there will not only be technology that appears xenos, but also heretical by our old standards. There is also collaboration between previously labelled traitors."

Unsure of what this fully incompassed, I turned to look at my brothers to judge their reactions. Stoic barely able to describe the two. The Raven Guard turned to gaze out across the clearing. Second: all three of you will be cordoned off for 14 solar days, in which you will be assessed for viability. This is used to make sure you are neither Warp tainted or unaccepting of the changes in leadership. We have had much more issues from the later option. And Finally: If you accept these terms we can gather your gear and leave shortly."

"Well we are ready to be back with Astartes," I said as I turned to my companions to get affirmation. With a shake of each head I finished, "So we accept your terms and will be ready very shortly."

"Excellent, I am Hasper, and you brothers are in for a change of a lifetime." He said with a bit of amusement.


End file.
